A New Web
by BOT23
Summary: As Mary Jane and Peter Parker are about to become parents Harry Osborn looks to get revenge for his Father's death as nothing good comes easy in Peter Parker's life. editors note:it may mention some things that happened previously since i plan to make stories before this one so all of the events make sense and rated m for some strong pregnant sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

A New Web (Part 1)

Life for Peter Parker had never been easy but now life was even harder he had just saved the city from Electro and Rhino and had to go home to his now 5 days late Pregnant Girlfriend MJ. Mary Jane Watson the only consistently good thing in his life, but how can he become a farther if he can't even afford to pay the rent but Peter could barely walk, Rhino had left some wounds and the suit was completely ripped, Back to the sowing machine again.

As Peter walked in he saw Mary Jane who was so uncomfortable that she was only wearing a shirt, panties and socks and she catches Peter as he was about to fall "My god Peter are you okay?" she said very worried "Yeah…ugh….I am fine can you *Ugh* just patch me up?" Peter was so hurt he could barely talk without pain somewhere in his body going into extreme pain. Mary Jane placed Peter on a chair and then got a wet cloth and started whipping the blood off of his chest and when she tried whipping his leg Peter grabbed her arm in pain "Come on Peter don't be a baby" and continued cleaning the wound. "Talking about baby's..." Mary Jane said as they both looked at her stomach. Peter was shocked that he, of all the people who has a better chance with her was bringing a new life to this world with her. He then placed his bloody hand on Mary's stomach "How is the little guy?", "Girl!" Mary Jane said annoyed, "My bad, how late are you know 2 years?" Peter said jokingly "Do I look that big?" "You look that big" and Mary Jane then "Accidently" spilled some alcohol into Peter's leg wound "Ouch MJ" Peter said in Pain "My Bad I guess I could not see with how huge I apparently am" jokingly said Mary Jane "Your 5 days right?" Peter said "Yeah and I've tried everything to get May out" said Mary Jane in an exhausted tone "Not Everything" Peter says and then reaches for his bag and pulls out a big of chill peppers "You try these yet" Peter says "Yeah, this is the 8th day you bring those" Mary Jane said as she continues treating Peter's wounds, but Peter is thinking about Harry Osborn and how he is handling Norman's death he had been drinking a lot more and even made a scene at Mary Jane's Baby Shower by flipping tables and even hitting Mary Jane and how it's weird no one has seen him since then, "Peter!" Mary Jane shouted, "Sorry, Sorry I am back now let me see my little girls kicking" Peter Said with excitement and felt MJ's stomach and felt her kick "Wow that's strong she might even be able to knock Vulture with a kick like that" Peter said and both him and MJ laugh and Peter looks into her eyes and sees the only consistently good thing in his life.

"Let me go and check on the food" Mary Jane says as she tries getting up "Ahem" Mary Jane said and Peter helps her up as she basically waddles to the kitchen and Peter then looks at a picture of Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he failed to protect both of them he was selfish and let Ben died and he went after MJ not May and even beating Norman to Death was not enough it still is not enough and he looks at his high school graduation photo of him and Norman and breaks it. Peter walks into the kitchen behind Mary Jane and whispers to her as he puts his hands on her stomach "You Know since you're so late want to go around" as he says this his right hand goes lower and she feels his rock hard erection against her ass "Oh Peter" Mary Jane says with a sound of pleasure and Peters hand goes into her panties and uses his finger to enter her womanhood and rotates his finger and Mary Jane yearns in pleasure and his finger goes deeper and she continues, Peter then takes out his hand and bends her over the counter and pulls down her underwear and with his Erect penis rubs it against her ass "Quit teasing Pete" Mary Jane says excited and Peter pulls down his tights and then thrust into her, her ass was tighter than usual but Peter did not mid it and goes at a steady pace and Mary Jane places Peter's right hand on her stomach, "Come on Tiger attack me like a gazelle, break me boy" her back arcing and Peter then goes faster and deeper into her causing the stove to shake "Oh yeah that's more like it" Mary Jane says her voice vibrating and Mary Jane gave a gasp and arched her body as Peter pressed his hard, warm body against her own and Peter then feels May kicking "You feel that Pete? OH Yeah! Your that good" Mary Jane says and Peter stops and she turns around and Mary Jane looked up at him and smiled seductively, once again ignoring the growing pain in her belly and jumps on Peter, her legs around his waist and they start kissing and carries her all the way to the kitchen table and whips everything off and places her on it and then thrust hard into, "OH YES TIGER!, Don't be scared go as fast as you want!" her heavily pregnant belly pressed against her Peters' well-defined body. "Pete..." she gasped, arching her back. "Faster, please, f...faster." Peter grinned down at his flushed Girlfriend, and pushed into her with more intensity. She moaned loudly, her walls clenching around his throbbing member. He moaned as well, pounding into her with long, deep, powerful strokes. He caressed her soft body, his hands roaming every inch of her, while entertaining her with his dynamic, forceful thrusts. Peter drew out all the way, drawing a protest from Mary Jane "Come on Pete, keep going" and Then he plunged back in all the way, hitting home immediately.

Mary Jane let out a loud moan she was reaching her release, he could feel it but Peter felt he could go all night and Mary Jane let out a loud, throaty moan as she felt her release. Peter felt her pussy walls clench him tightly, and pounded harder and faster into her. He grabbed her bottom and pulled it toward him as he gave a thrust – and let out a loud moan of ecstasy. He thrust into Mary another time, and she let out a cry. Peter moaned. She was so wet... far wetter than usual... "Sto-Pete" Mary Jane said putting her hand on her stomach but it was like Peter had zoned out and he pounded into her harder and faster Suddenly, he felt Mary Jane flinch but I did not faze him and he keeps on going "I think my Water broke" Mary Jane says and he continues as he pounded harder and faster, until the Kitchen Table shock with his efforts and he felt like if it rocked any faster It would either break the table or MJ and He pulled Mary Jane closer to him, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, and rocked her hips to match his enthusiastic thrusts and He tried to pull her hips closer, but the enormous pregnant stomach wouldn't allow it. So he pulled her legs more behind him and pounded into her. "Peter...the B...aby, Oh God" Mary Jane moaned, arching. Her belly was really starting to hurt now, but Peter wanted to release badly, oh, so, so badly. Encouraged by her breathy voice, Peter thrust in with a renewed vigour. He knew his own release could not be far off, just a few thrusts away. Mary knew Peter was at his best but she was in so much pain but it felt to good and "Oh "Don't worry Mary I am almost there" Peter said after being zoned out "No Pete," Mary Jane panted, her panic evident in her voice. "Why? What's wrong" Peter said as he stopped thrusting into her. "My Water broke a while back Pet-Ow!" Mary Jane said in pain "Oh my god are you okay?" Peter said as he started putting on his clothes "Yeah, but that was my second contraction that first happened right when you came back to earth" Mary Jane said being assisted back up with Peter's help. Peter was a few minutes away from becoming a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Web (Part 2)

Peter gets the birth kit and brings clothes for him and MJ "Come on Peter, She wants to come out Now!" Mary Jane says as her Water just broke during the best sex of her life "Okay MJ just wait" Peter says as he puts and pair of regular clothes over his Spiderman suit and Peter then opens the door for Mary Jane and leads her to the Car and starts driving until Peter gets a call from his long time, Spidy and Peter hating boss Jameson. "Hello, Mr. Jameson" Peter said a bit annoyed, of all the times he could call he chose this very moment. "Parker we need you at Times Square right now! Electro just blew the whole place up and Spider-Man took them down and it looks crazy! Go and get those photos!" Jameson yelled, "I can't Mary Jane just went into labor and I got to take her to the hospital", "You can't just drive by and take a quick pic?" Mary Jane then took the phone and yelled "NO JAMESON,HE CAN'T LIKE HOW HE CAN'T CONTINUE BEING YOU BUCKETBOY AND LIKE HOW YOU CAN'T CONTINUE TO THINK THAT THE HAIRCUT YOU HAVE HAD FOR 100 YEARS IS STILL HIP, IT'S NOT THE 1940'S WAKE-OW!" Mary Jane hung up and contraction cut through her and she grimaced in pain, clutching her stomach "Contraction?" Peter said worried "Yeah-Ow! I am not taking these very well" Mary Jane said. "Pete" Mary Jane panted "Yeah?" Peter said, "Do you feel like going another round? I am an hour or 2 apart" Mary Jane said as she smiled seductively, once again clutching her stomach. "No you're an hour away from giving birth" Peter said as he had never been more nervous in his entire life, "Please Pete-uh I need you in me-phew just for a little bit" Mary Jane begged Peter and Peter caved in and pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped the car and sighed. "Okay come on MJ" Peter said a bit disturbed "Thank you Pete, Mama owes you one" and she then hopes to the back seat and Peter does and the same as they get in the back put unzips his pants and Mary Jane arches her body for good The twinge in MJ's stomach intensified, and she gave a little start, which did not go unnoticed by Peter "MJ? What is it? Is it the babies?" A panicked look appeared in his eyes. "Are they coming now? I knew we shouldn't be doing this" and Peter tried pulling up his pants until Mary Jane grabbed his hand and shook her head. "They're an hour apart and this is just a quickie, please?" Mary Jane said exhausted, He ran his hand over the large expanse of smooth rounded skin, letting it trail down to between her legs. Mary Jane moaned and He gave a worried smile. "If you're sure." Peter said and measure and to show him how aroused she was, and she speared her legs and Peter dipped his head down to kiss MJ's womanhood deeply, his hands caressing her huge belly tenderly, "In Me Pete" Mary Jane said with a wanting and Peter then got up and kissed her, The friction caused Mary Jane to arch against her husband, enabling her to feel his rock-hard erection even more acutely. "MJ..." he moaned huskily. She arched again, pulling his hips down to hers. "Please, Peter, I need you. I want you." She arched again, her breasts heaving He tried to pull her hips closer, but the enormous pregnant stomach wouldn't allow it. So he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and pounded into her and continued "Oh Peter" and he continued going as fast as he could, the car rocking and Peter kept on going deeper and deeper into her "Oh god Pete "Mary Jane said She's not going to last long at all - he can already feel her walls clenching around him, her head thrown back in pleasure. It only takes him sliding out and surging back into her once more before she explodes, a cry ripping from her throat. Peter keeps going slowly as she rides out her orgasm, barely letting her down before they're both panting heavily as they get closer and closer. Her hands fist in his hair and she uses her feet against his butt to push him in as deep as possible. Their kisses get sloppier and messier as they become more frenzied until he spills into her with a grunt, seconds before she's coming again with another screaming orgasm "Another Orgasm MJ?" Peter said, "No, that was a really big contraction, let's go to the hospital "Mary Jane said clutching her stomach and as they put on their clothes Peter gets in the front seat but looks back at MJ and puts his hand on her stomach "Were gonna be parents Gw-MJ" as Peter starts driving to the hospital.

"Where is Mr. Osborn" Donald Menken asked Harry Osborn's assassinate Liz Allen. "Have not seen yet today "Liz replied with fear. Since Menken's incident he has been able to strike fear into employees, "God your no use!" Menken said as he snatches the key from Liz's hand and walks into the elevator. The last time he saw Harry it was a week ago and he was drunk, very at that and Menken was nursing a black as he carried Harry out of a baby shower gone wrong after Harry had socked a very pregnant woman and since then he has had no contact with Harry. As the elevator door opens he sees Harry on the ground leaning on against the couch with a needle in his arm "Dear god, Harry! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING"? "Nothing" Harry had responded casually as if the situation was normal and Menken grabbed Harry by his shoulders "YOU OWN ONE OF THE BIGEST AND WEALTHEST COMPANYS ON THE GODDAMN PLANET AND USING NEEDLES?! FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Menken said as loud and as angry as possible "You wanna? Harry said laughing and causing Menken to punch him in the face "Damn you boy you're farther would be ashamed "Menken said in complete disgust. As he said this another servant came from an elevator and Harry then took out the needle and then cuts the servants throat and then went on to stab him repeated, the blood splattering all over the room and onto his chest as he felt more alive than ever. "Menken" Harry said as Donald had just seen what Harry has done and is speechless. "That shower we went to last week? That was Spider-Man, my former best friend Peter Parker he should be at the hospital since that bitch I socked is probably giving birth and they're going to my hospital and I don't want a new Parker to enter this world understand?" Harry had manically ordered "Yes" Menken said as he had never felt so much like a little boy in his life "How are we gonna do that?" Menken asked. "Easy we have them put her into a room apart from Peter and when they give her an epidural shot, fill it with Venom and it will kill her slower and the baby as well and when Peter sees this I will handle him" Harry said and Menken had a look of horror on his face not believing Harry could be as evil as his Farther….it brought a joy to him. "And in case this goes bad I need some help, get Sytsevich from Police custody he should still be up for a battle" Harry had ordered and Harry had went towards the wall and took the sword off and the wall opened into an elevator and as he went in Menken followed and they went into a damaged hall with 6 different displays of what used to hold suits but it's all broken glass and the floors had electricity sparks coming from them and the floors had been flipped up and wires broken and the whole area had been destroyed by Norman Osborn before his death. One display was untouched and it was new and Harry opened it and saw a green suit and smiled. "Menken get the plan in motion, I am gonna have some fun" Harry said as he touched his metallic slick suit and his hoverboard.


End file.
